Soul Bond and the Order of the Phoenix
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: With Voldemort's dark forces rising, Harry knows that his fifth year at Hogwarts is going to be anything but easy. But then again, when is it ever? Bashing: Ron, Sirius, Remus etc BoyxBoy (Harry/George) Sequel to Soul Bond and the Goblet of Fire
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, sorry it has been so long, I've had exams and stuff, and so much homework. I did plan on uploading the first chapter to this story much sooner than this, but well, this happened.**

 **I would like to remind people that this story was written 3 years ago by me, so the writing might not be the best, and sometimes there might be a slight bit of grammar that's wrong that I have missed during editing.**

 **Please read and review, it really makes my day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter One Harry's Pov

I was sat with Fred and George in their room playing exploding snap when Mr Weasley rushed in looking frazzled. He turned to look at us with a serious expression and I began to panic. Had something happened with Voldemort? Had someone we known died?

" Pack up your bags. We are moving to a safe house for the summer." He said.

" Where?" I asked, my heart beating with anticipation, the Burrow was my home, the first home I had ever remembered, but now we were leaving, which would mean around a year without seeing it.

" I can't tell you, do as I say. Harry I already got your bags in my pocket as Percy is packing but not coming with us. He doesn't believe it." Mr Weasley said.

" What?" George asked sharply.

" He doesn't believe that You-Know-Who returned."

" But...!" Fred began to protest.

" Get packed boys."

We rushed about packing our bags and we were disturbed by a sudden tapping on the window and from the corner of my eye, I saw it was Hermes, Percy's owl. We had already packed our bags using magic so I opened the window with curiosity and a tinge of surprise when I saw that it was addressed to me. However written it small cursive, it said read this out loud to George and Fred too.

 _Dear Harry, George and Fred,_

 _I do believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. However I spoke to Dumbledore at the end of last week and he decided it would be for the best that I become a spy for the Ministry. I had an argument with Dad as Dumbledore believed it was the safest way. He was worried that if I didn't argue with Dad that it might be too obvious._

 _If you owl me during the year I will reply as soon as I can however do not use Hedwig as she is too recognisable, use Holly she's less so. If I am in the paper saying anything at any point it won't be true. The things I will be forced to say to remain my cover._

 _Stay safe the three of you. I know the three of you are good actors and I trust you to keep this a secret. No one else can know. When you finish reading this burn this paper. I will see you when I can. Good luck._

 _Percy_

Fred burned the paper to ash and then we all took of downstairs at the call of Mrs Weasley. Everyone was waiting for us by the fireplace, clearly a bit impatient to get going. Nerves reflected in Mr Weasley's eyes as they darted around hurriedly, as if he was expecting that we were being watched. A feeling of unease swept over me. We were using a floo connection that was only going to be open for a few minutes so we had to be quick. Fred and Georges trunks were shrunk and as they flooed away, they didn't say anything.

" Its an automatic floo connection, hurry up Harry."

I flooed through and landed face first into the carpet smashing my glasses. I sighed at the lack of balance I seemed to possess when I was on the ground. George pulled me to my feet while Fred repaired my glasses and passed them to me. I turned around and dusted the ash and dust off my robes. Next to me Fred and George were doing the same thing.

" Thanks."

" No problem you need to learn to land right."

" I can't help it."

" I think its adorable." George whispered into my ear.

" Awww." Someone cooed, as if they had somehow heard George's comment.

We turned around to see a pink haired woman, with eyes glinting with mischief and humour, in a way that seemed oddly familiar, yet I couldn't pin it. She smirked at our surprised faces. Her eyes were midnight blue and she looked to be around five foot five. Her hair fell down to her shoulders and she had a button nose. She walked over and stuck her hand out.

" Tonks." She said introducing herself.

" Tonks?" Fred asked.

" First names Nymphadora, and I have come to the conclusion my Mum was drunk when she named me."

" Nice to meet you Tonks. I am Forge and this is Gred and this is Harry." George said.

" How am I meant to tell you apart?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

" See which one's holding Potters hand." Ron called across.

" Why does he call him Potter?" Tonks asked curiously, clearly identifying him as another Weasley.

" They don't get on Rons a bully." Fred told her.

" Oh."

" By the one holding my hand will be George." I told her.

" Righto then."

Just then Remus and Sirius entered the room and turned when they saw us and smiled. I ignored them. Tonks frowned and it was obvious that she had not heard the story of what had happened between Sirius and I nor between Remus and I.

" Harry!" Sirius cried trying to hug me.

I backed away and George moved in front of me snarling at Sirius who backed away worriedly. Fred stood next to George glaring at Sirius. Remus then approached his hands held out in front of him but too received the same treatment. Did they really believe I would have forgotten every thing that had happened?

" What happened?" Tonks asked.

" In my third year Sirius kidnapped me to get to Pettigrew. George was frantic and Fred was worried. When they finally got me I was dehydrated, hungry, had a broken and cut up leg and rope burns."

" Merlin no wonder they are protective. And Remus?"

" I got on okay with him until Christmas when Dumbledore insisted I tell him that I got engaged. He got told by George as I had gotten hurt a bit before and couldn't tell him. He came to where I was and tried to tell me my parents would be disappointed that I was engaged, that I shouldn't marry George and that at my age I don't know what love is."

" He did that?!"

" Yeah."

" Merlin no wonder."

George came back over and took my hand. Fred stood next to me smiling at Tonks. We talked to her for a couple of minutes until we heard Mrs Weasley shouting us from down the hall. We picked Fred and Georges things up and smiled at Tonks.

" We'll see you later we have to unpack."

" Alright see you."

" Bye Tonks."

We met up with Mrs Weasley who told us the three of us would be sharing a room as Ron had refused to share with me. She told us George and I would have to share a bed as there were only two in the room unless we wanted to wait and she could get more.

" It's fine Mrs Weasley." I said.

" Alright but sleeping only."

I blushed bright red as did George and Fred laughed. I saw no humour in the situation. It was embarrassing. Very embarrassing. George seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me and we both turned to look at Fred as if he was insane.

" Mum! Harry's only fourteen at the moment!" George said.

" Hmmm." She said eyeing George weirdly, before walking off.

We walked upstairs and into the room Mrs Weasley had told us was ours. It was getting rather late so Fred and George waved their wands and everything got into place and clothes for the next morning were set out. We got into our pyjamas or I did in the bathroom and Fred and George transfigured their clothes as they couldn't be bothered to change.

I got into bed and snuggled to Georges chest. I was worried about staying in a house with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I were not big fans of either of them. Fred's gentle snores filled the room and I turned to face George. He was awake and smiled at me.

" George, you know when my parents appeared out of the wand?"

" Yes?"

" They said something that I didn't want to say it in front of Dumbledore."

" What is it?"

" Its nothing to do with Voldemort or the war so I didn't think it mattered."

" What is it Ry?"

" Mum said you were a good man and that she's happy for us and Dad said that you love me and they approve." I whispered.

" I'm glad Harry."

" I am too."

He kissed me on the lips and licked along the gap between my top and bottom lips and my mouth opened. Our tongues battled until Fred coughed in sleep and we broke apart having forgotten Fred was in the room with us. I blushed and lay back down in his arms.

" I love you Harry Potter."

" I love you George Weasley."

I fell asleep in his arms. We woke up to banging on the door the next day. We could easily tell it was Mrs Weasley. She banged once more before moving along and we could hear her knocking on the door to the room next to us. I went and quickly got changed in the bathroom and then the three of went downstairs.

We entered the kitchen and sat down and we conveniently saw that there were three seats. Two not far from Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley and the other between Remus and Sirius. The twins pulled me over to the two seats with them and sat me on George's knee.

" Harry dear why don't you go and sit with Remus and Sirius?" Mrs Weasley asked.

I shook my head frantically.

" He's fine with George Mum." Fred said.

" But it will be so much more comfortable." She said.

" I'm fine with him on my lap Mum." George said.

" Now I must insist." She said.

" I'm not hungry I think I'll go shower." I said shooting up and leaving the room.

George's Pov

" I'm not hungry I think I'll go shower." Harry said, before shooting up and leaving the room.

" Now, why did he do that?" She asked.

" Mum you were making him uncomfortable he didn't want to sit anywhere near them." Bill said.

" Why ever not?"

" Well more than likely because Remus insulted Harry and George at Christmas with what he said and Sirius kidnapped him, kept him locked in a room away from George with no food or water, a broken leg and burned wrists for three days." Bill told her.

" But he's his godfather." She protested.

" He might be his godfather but Harry doesn't have to like or want anything to do with him." Bill said.

" Now wait just one second!" Sirius said standing up.

" Shut it you." I snapped.

" Don't talk like that to me in my own house!"

" Fine then we'll leave and take Harry with us." Fred said.

" You can't go back to the Burrow."

" Who says we don't have other places to go?" I asked.

" Do you?"

" Yes if we wanted to."

" Now stop this, now!" Mrs Weasley demanded.

" Fine, but stay away from Harry." I snapped.

" Harry, will see he wants to spend time with me. Do you think his parents would want him to not like Remus and me?"

Something dropped from one of the shelves and onto Sirius's head. He rubbed his head and turned to us.

" You little bastards which one of you did it?"

" Us...?"

" We didn't do anything." I said.

" Sure you didn't! Just because we won't leave Harry alone."

" Harry wants you to leave him alone."

" We'll prove to him." Remus said.

Fred and I stood up and left the room. Harry was getting out of the shower when we got there. He froze when we came in as he was wearing just a towel. Fred and I backed out of the room. Fred looked embarrassed and I was blushing furiously.

" I bet you wanted the towel to fall eh George."

" FRED!"

" What?" He asked trying and failing to act innocent.

" You know what prat."

" You can come in now." Harry called.

We walked in and he was sat on our bed and looking at his hands.

" You okay Harry?" I asked.

" Yeah." He said not looking up.

" You sure?" Fred asked.

" Yeah."

" Harry why won't you look up?" Fred asked.

" No reason." He said.

" Then can you look up?" I asked.

" Er... no?"

" Harry?"

" Yes."

" Look up." Fred said.

" No."

" Fine then."

I walked over to sit next to him and pulled his head up so I could look at him. He was blushing a brilliant red and still refused to meet my eyes. I kissed his cheek slightly. He still didn't look up.

" Aw come on Harry its nothing to be embarrassed about." Fred said.

" Really?" He whispered.

" Really we once walked in on Percy in a towel and he wasn't embarrassed." I added.

" Percy's your brother."

" And...?"

" But..."

" You're near enough my brother Harry." Fred said.

" Well you're more than that to me obviously but...its going to happen eventually." I said whispering the last bit in his ear.

That made him blush harder. He looked up though and met my eyes and I winked. Fred seemed to understand what had been said as he burst out laughing. When Fred finally calmed down he got back up and sat on his bed.

" I bet we spend half the summer cleaning this place." Harry said.

" Agreed." We chorused.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and it was Mum shouting that she had some jobs for us to do. Dad had gone to work and Hermione had been brought over by Dumbledore. Hermione greeted Harry with a hug while he brought her up to date excluding the towel incident.

" You'll all be working in here." Mum said.

" Mum wouldn't it be quicker to get rooms done if Remus and Sirius work in another room there's more than enough of us in here. We'll be under each others feet all the time." I pointed out.

Fred was stood next to Harry who was talking to Hermione.

" Hush Fred."

" Oh for Merlin's sake I am George. Just cos Fred is stood next to Harry does not mean he's me!"

" Stop messing about Fred." She snapped.

" Mrs Weasley its the truth." Harry said.

" Now Harry don't mess about with them." She scolded.

" But its true I'll prove it."

He came over and kissed me on the lips. If your in a soul bond with someone then you wouldn't be able to do that with them. I knew Hermione knew this and Mum would believe her if she didn't believe us.

" The soul bond wouldn't let him do that to someone else." Hermione said.

" See." I said.

" Well then George I apologise. I can see the ring now as well."

" So?"

" If you want Remus and Sirius out of the room someone else will need to go with them."

" I'll go." Ron volunteered.

Ron's Pov

" So Ron we want to make Harry like us what could we do?" Sirius said.

" Well his birthdays coming up." Remus said.

" You could do something like that." I said.

" A massive surprise party." Remus said.

" Yeah and we won't tell the twins or they'll ruin it." Sirius agreed.

I knew Harry hated parties so this would be the best way to make him annoyed and watch him get all embarrassed and upset. It would be hilarious and the best laugh was that it would be all Remus and Sirius's fault.

" What cake?" Remus asked.

" Angel." I said surely.

" What should we get him?" Sirius asked.

" I don't know he likes reading."

" WHAT!" Sirius shouted.

" He pulls pranks with Fred and George oh and Lee as well."

" Oh."

" So what should we buy him?" Remus asked.

" What's his favourite lesson?" Sirius asked.

" I don't know."

" Divination? He does that, doesn't he?" Sirius asked.

" I think he does or did." I said.

" Perfect thanks Ron."

" No problem."

I was laughing inwardly. Harry didn't eat angel cake as he thought it was too sickly even though I loved it. He only really ate ice cream or treacle tart as pudding. He hates divination and parties. This was going to be hilarious.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry that it has been so long. I was meant to update earlier but in addition to coursework and exams, I now have a job which means weekends, which was when I used to try to update, are now filled with work. Not that I mind, I actually love my job.**

 **There might be a few problems with this chapter, and if you notice them, if you could let me know I'd appreciate it.**

 **My old email has been playing up, so if you wanted to Beta for me, could you PM me again, and I can send you my newest email address. Thanks for that.**

 **Please read and review, and have a lovely day. :)**

Chapter Two Harry's Pov

For the last few weeks we had cleaned over and over again. The house was getting cleaner but the house elf, Kreacher kept taking things we were trying to throw out into his cupboard. It was really frustrating as when ever he did that he emptied half of what we had cleaned away back out of the bags.

" Morning Love."

" Morning Georgie."

" Happy birthday." He whispered.

" Thanks."

It had become tradition for only Fred and George to give me a gift on my birthday as I hated the day but George felt bad if he didn't give me anything and Fred had insisted. Everyone else acted as if it was a normal day.

" Here." He said handing me a bag.

I opened it and inside was a wand holder and a new jacket. I smiled and kissed him on the lips and he kissed back passionately until Fred came into the room and cleared his throat. I blushed and pulled back and he passed me a gift.

" Thanks."

" Open it."

I opened it and a bunch of glitter burst out and I remembered how he done the same the year before as well. Once more I blinked glitter from my eyes and stuck my hand in and felt about for the present and I pulled it out and saw that it was a book. I looked at the cover and read the title. _How to prank thy enemy or annoying friend._

" Thanks Fred."

" Do you like it?"

" Yeah."

" Good it took me ages to choose."

We walked down to breakfast and I swung the door open and froze causing Fred and George to crash into me. The room was filled with streamers, balloons and cake and streamers and gifts. People were sat there happily and beamed when I came in and began to wish me a happy birthday. I backed out of the room.

" SURPRISE!" Sirius and Remus shouted.

I turned around and walked out of the room and George and Fred followed me. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door and I could hear the two of them knocking on the door.

" Come out Harry!" George pleaded.

" No everyone's seen the banners."

" Harry everyone knows now." Fred said.

" Not helping." George hissed to them.

" Sorry."

" Come on Ry."

" I'll come out of the bathroom and go into our room but I won't leave it until tomorrow." I said.

" Deal we'll bring you food." George said.

" You don't have to." I called.

" We will."

The door opened slightly and I slipped out. George picked me up and carried me down the hall to our room. George placed me on the bed when we got there and I cuddled up with Liam and George. I buried my face in the pillow and got lost in my memories. I hated being lost in memories but I couldn't bring myself out of them.

" I'll go bring us all some food." Fred said.

Fred's Pov

I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and everyone turned to look at me. Sirius and Remus looked as if they had just been told off and by the look on Mums face it made me more sure that they just had been. I walked to the table and managed to put three plates and drinks on the plate. I put bacon, eggs, toast and fried mushrooms onto the plates and filled the cups with pumpkin juice before starting to walk out.

" Where's Harry?" Remus asked.

" Upstairs."

" Why?"

" He doesn't want to come down."

" Why not?" Sirius asked.

" Because of you two."

" What did we do?"

" THIS!" I shouted gesturing around.

" We threw him a surprise party."

" Harry doesn't celebrate his birthday."

" Why not?"

" Because he doesn't!"

" I'm his godfather tell me." Sirius said.

" Its up to Harry to tell you and if you were trying to make him like you I think you succeeded in making him not like you more."

" But Ron said..."

" Ron said? Ron said! Oh listen to Ron its not like he hates Harry and will do anything to make him feel bad. Or the fact that if there was something that could involve food that he'd like he'd do it."

" But..."

" Ron's a jerk." I snapped.

" Everyone likes parties."

" Everyone you know likes parties. Harry doesn't."

" But why not?"

" Its not for me to tell you." I snapped before walking out.

I walked upstairs with the food and knocked on the door to the room. George answered it and let me in. Harry had his buried into the pillow and I turned and gave George a questioning look but he just shook his head. He sat on one side of Harry and I took my bed.

" You going to eat Harry?" George asked him.

" Not very hungry."

" You haven't been hungry very often Harry are you okay?" I asked.

" I'm fine."

" Yeah..."

" I am."

" What's the matter Harry?" George asked picking him and putting him on his lap. Harry clenched Georges shirt in his hands and began sniffling. Georges face turned concerned when Harry began crying.

" Harry?" I asked hesitantly.

" What if they're right?"

" Who's right Ry?"

" Black and Lupin. What if my parents would've been angry that I didn't speak to Remus and Sirius?" He said sniffling.

" Harry, your parents would love you no matter what. It wouldn't matter to them whether you speak to Remus or Sirius or not." I said.

" Really?" He asked.

" Really really." George told him.

" Thanks Georgie, Fred."

" GROUP HUG!" I shouted.

I jumped onto them and pulled them into a hug making Harry laugh and George wrinkle his nose at me. George pushed me onto the floor making Harry laugh harder. I sat up and made my chin wobble staring at them.

" Hazza tell him off he hurt me!" I fake sobbed.

Harry turned to face George and tapped him on the nose.

" Bad Georgie." He said.

Harry turned away a second and I stuck my tongue out at George.

" Ry he stuck his tongue out at me!" George wailed.

" Awww Georgie. Fred apologise to your brother."

" But...but..."

" Now mister."

" Sorry George."

" I don't forgive you."

" Georgie?" Harry warned.

" Sorry Fred."

" Good."

Harry leant over to get something from his trunk and passed us a chocolate frog each. George took it from Harry and beamed before opening it and eating it. Harry smiled and patted him on the head. I began eating mine as well. He nodded before crawling under the covers of his bed and falling to sleep.

" We need Lucy." George said.

" Yeah. He's getting depressed. He feels responsible for the death of all those police officers and with Lupin and Black doing what they're doing and trying to use his parents to persuade him to like them its making him worse."

" He needs to see her." George told me.

" We'll speak to Dumbledore when he next comes."

" Righto."

Dumbledore didn't come to headquarters until the next order meeting. When the meeting was over we jumped out to get his attention. He nodded and we talked in a room just off the kitchen.

" Professor we need to speak with Lucy."

" I am afraid in the current climate it is too dangerous for Harry to leave the house."

" As soon as we get back then?" George asked.

" I shall book a session for the second of September."

" Thank you Professor." George said sincerely.

" It is no problem." He said before sweeping away.

" Don't worry George its only three weeks until we go back."

" Yeah."

Most of the summer Sirius and Remus tried to corner Harry into speaking to him alone. Harry had slipped away at every chance he had gotten to avoid having to talk to them and George and I had helped in the attempts of escape. There had been one time when they had caught him and he had returned from the room looking sad, furious, worried and annoyed at the same time.

He had refused to tell us what had happened yet it seemed to be stewing on his mind for days afterwards. Bill and Charlie had also help Harry slip through their grasps when they could as Bill had been there when Remus had said what he had and Charlie had the situation explained to him by Bill.

They both understood. They had seen how close Harry and George were. Even the blind can see the love between the two of them. Everyone who had seen or heard them together knew and most would do what they could to make sure they were away from people who tried to complicate things.

A week before we came back we finally got the letters. We were sat in our room after spending the whole day before cleaning we had been given the day off as a break for working hard. I had a feeling it was more Dads doing than Mums as she would have made us carry on.

" Blimey they're late this year." I said opening mine.

Harry was staring at his shocked. George was opening his to the left of me and yet had not quite noticed Harry's facial expression. I had however and nudged George until he looked up and I motioned with my eyes to Harry and George stared at him puzzled as to what he was shocked about.

" Harry?" George asked.

" Is that...?" I asked looking at the thing in his hands. George looked to where I was looking and his eyes widened as well.

" I believe it is." He agreed.

In Harry's hand was a prefect badge. It shone red and gold in the palm of his hand. He just stared at it blankly. George and I did as well. Wicked! Harry would never hand George over if he was prefect and if I was up to a prank then George would be as well so we were bound to get less detentions this year.

" Harry me too. Me too!" Hermione cried rushing in.

" Yeah." He said still shocked.

" You okay Harry?" She asked.

" I'm a prefect."

" Yeah!"

" Me?"

" Yeah you."

Mrs Weasley ran in a few moments later. She had come to ask us about something to do with the school books. She stopped when she saw the badges in their hands. She beamed at them however it looked more forced when she smiled at Harry and he noticed too and slumped slightly. George placed an arm around his waist.

" You're prefects!"

" Yeah." Hermione said.

" Well this is good news! We must have something other than a sit down dinner." She said.

" No its fine Mrs Weasley." Hermione said hurriedly glancing at Harry.

" Of course we must!"

" But..."

" I'll sort it out it will be fine. I was hoping Ronnie would be prefect." She muttered before walking out.

Harry sat down on the bed staring at the badge sadly. George sat down and pressed kisses to his head whispering in his ear. I decided it was due time to return the favour from last year and sat opposite Harry and smiled at him. Hermione was on the other side trying to reassure him it didn't matter whether or not Mum was proud of him.

" I'm proud of you Harry." I said.

" As am I." George agreed.

" At least one persons proud that makes me feel special." He said.

" Awwwww." Hermione cooed.

We all glanced at each other and stuck our tongues out her and she huffed playfully. Harry smiled and hugged each of before going into his trunk and handing us all a chocolate frog. He also pulled a can of pop out for us. He had a drink himself but skipped eating a frog.

" Harry where the hell are you getting these from?" I asked.

" I bought tons of them before the holidays to keep the two of you entertained."

" Awwww." Hermione cooed.

" Hermione why do you keep cooing?" Harry asked puzzled.

" Its just so cute." She sighed.

" Hermione what happened?"

" What?"

" What happened since the end of term so you now find everything cute?" George asked.

" I spent a whole load of time with my muggle cousin before I came here. She was staying for the week. She thinks I go to a boarding school for the gifted. Anyway I told her about you and George and before hand I had froze some photos so she could see them. Samantha, that's her name, kept cooing at the two of you and saying you were the cutest couple she had ever seen. It rubbed of on me."

" NO!" I cried playfully.

" YES!"

" Hermione come back to us. We have cookies and er...treacle tart." Harry gasped.

" I thought the dark side had cookies?" She said gasping dramatically.

" We stole them."

" Well then I shall come back to your side for the cookies."

" We saved her!" Harry cried laughing.

" Happy dance!" George and I screamed dancing around the room. We heard a snap and we turned to see that Harry and Hermione each had a camera and were grinning. We gasped. No! We must destroy the evidence. George leapt at Harry and I leapt at Hermione.

" Georgie you wouldn't hurt me for a silly photo would you?" Harry pouted.

" But I have a reputation to keep."

" But..." Harry whispered something in Georges ear.

George grinned and stopped trying to get the camera and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips causing Hermione to smile but thankfully not coo. I just stared at George horrified. What had Harry said that had made him change his mind so quickly? Was it black mail as Harry seemed to innocent to do that? So what was it?

" TRAITOR!" I yelled.

" I'm sorry but the excuse made it so hard to argue." He protested.

" What was the excuse?" I asked.

Harry blushed red and George ignored what I had said. He just held onto Harry's hand lightly meaning I didn't see when Hermione crept out of the room yet I heard her leave. I scowled. Those evil traitors had let her escape! I ran after her.

Georges Pov

" So how many?" I asked Harry.

" I don't know. A fair few. Er...?"

" Four?"

" More?"

" Fine by me. Six?"

" Shall we go all out and have eight to beat your Mum and Dad?" Harry asked.

" Definitely."

" What are you guys talking about?" Ginny asked.

" Nothing." Harry squeaked while I blushed.

" Eight to beat Mum and Dad? You're talking about how many kids you want!" She yelled.

" Shush." Harry whispered urgently.

" Aww this is so sweet. Eight kids? I'm going to be an aunty to eight kids?" She said laughing happily.

Harry buried his face in his hands totally embarrassed.

" Ginny." I whispered mortified.

" Sorry I should work on my tact a little." She said.

" What's this I hear about eight kids?" Fred said sticking his head around the door.

" Ooops." Ginny says.

" Its nothing Fred."

" Hmmm." He said.

" Really." Harry insisted pulling his head back up.

" Fine but Ginny we are back to school tomorrow so you better get to bed and I'm tired." Fred said.

" Night guys."

" Night."

She left the room and Harry crawled under the covers. I cast a spell making everything but our things for tomorrow pack themselves. I too yawned before getting into bed beside Harry. Fred seemed to have already fallen asleep on top of the covers and he was snoring.

" Night Georgie."

" Night Harry."

I brought my arms around him and he smiled before falling asleep. I sat awake thinking how lucky I was to have Harry who even after seeing so much hate in his life could still love everyone around him who deserved to be loved. I loved him beyond belief. I smiled.

The next morning when we woke up there was a bit of a rush as Sturgis Podmore who was meant to be part of the guard didn't show up. We were forced to go without him and in groups. We were meant to be part of a different group but I refused to go without Harry and Mum took pity on Fred and let him come too.

We walked to Kings Cross from Headquarters and it wasn't that far really. I held Harry's hand all the way and he seemed slightly happier to get out of the house. I was too. The house was dull and we had to spend half of our time cleaning and the other half avoiding Black and Lupin.

Dad pulled Harry over to him and they both leant against the barrier and looked as if they were waiting for someone before they fell through. Fred and I followed. We took the barrier at a run when we made sure that no one was about to see us take it. Dad was unshrinking Harrys trunk while Harry placed Hedwig and Lily on the train in a large compartment.

" Harry?" Someone called.

" Hey Katie!"

" How was your summer?" She asked.

" Reasonable. How was yours?"

" Pretty good Lee and I went with my parents to Spain."

" Awesome."

" Can I sit with you?"

" Of course."

Harry went over and helped her load her trunks on the train. She continued chatting to him happily when they both sat down in the compartment and Harry bid Dad goodbye. Dad smiled before walking off to help Ginny with her trunk. Fred and I levitated our trunks on while Katie and Harry were discussing something.

" So you're doing that as well?" Harry asked.

" Yeah I'll be flooing in every morning from Lees."

" I'll be doing the same." He told her.

" Yeah."

They continued talking and I realised they were talking about arrangements for when we left. It was our last year I realised with a slight pang. Our last few times riding the express. Our last year of school quidditch, our last year of annoying Snape and McGonagall. Our last year of school pranks and our dorms.

" George are you alright?" Harry asked.

" Sorry just thinking."

" About what you look slightly teary?" He said.

" No I don't."

" You do actually." Fred agreed.

" Damn you all." I joked.

" Awwwww." Fred cooed mockingly.

I slapped him on the back of the head and he grinned.

" Hazza he hurt me!" He cried.

" Bad George." Harry said tapping me on the nose and passing Fred a chocolate frog. Fred grinned sticking his tongue out at me and I faked looking scandalised.

" Ry he stuck his tongue out at me!"

" Apologise Fred."

" Sorry George."

" I don't forgive you."

" Georgie?"

" I forgive you."

Harry passed me a chocolate frog and then passed one to Katie who was laughing in her seat.

" What was that about?" She asked.

" That's near enough the fifth time they've done that recently." Harry told her.

" Seventh actually." Fred pointed out.

" Makes it worse." Katie told him.

" You're mean." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

" Come on Harry should we find some more mature people to hang out with?" She asked.

" Yes they may decrease our maturity level." He joked.

" NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried.

" Oh don't worry George I have come to the conclusion maybe if Katie and I stay we can increase your maturity levels." He said.

" LEAVE." Fred cried.

" Too late we've already been asked to stay." Katie said.

Five minutes later Lee came in. I checked the time and saw that it was only eleven o'clock and suddenly the train lurched causing him to stumble and fall onto Katie and Harry. He got up and smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry."

Harry moved further along the seat so that Lee could sit by Katie. I stood up and picked Harry up. He sent me a look when I sat down and placed him on my knee and started petting his hair. He looked slightly embarrassed especially when Hermione came in and sat down next to Fred. Hermione looked as if she desperately wanted to coo and when Katie did she joined in and Harry hid his face.

Harry shared a look with Fred and held three fingers up and pointed to his firebolt when Hermione wasn't looking and he looked confused for a second and then nodded. He placed an arm around Hermione and she blushed pink slightly but didn't say anything.

" Hermione would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me to the three broomsticks on the first Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked her.

" Yes." She said happily.

" Finally." Harry whispered to me.

" What do you mean?"

" Hermione's fancied Fred since end of third year for definite." He whispered back.

" How do you know?"

" She told us when we stayed at Luna's."

" Oh."

" Ginny was slightly upset that Luna didn't fancy either Percy, Ron or Charlie."

" What about Bill?"

" She didn't like him either and he's way too old for her."

" She's hoping Fred and Hermione get married?"

" Yeah I think so."

" What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

" Hogsmeade." Harry answered.

" Yeah I'm taking Harry to Hogsmeade." I said.

" Oh have fun." Fred said.

" But not too much." Lee added.

Harry looked like he couldn't decided whether to blush from embarrassment or pale that they came up with that conclusion which made everyone laugh harder. He ignored them and lay his head on my shoulder. I smoothed his hair slightly.

" You ok Ry?"

" Slight headache." He whispered.

" Go to sleep Ry."

" Will do."

I continued smoothing his hair as he went to sleep. His breathing evened out and I smiled and continued stroking his hair while talking to the others.

" Hows he been really?" Katie asked.

" Not too good Lupin came over now and then and kept saying Harry's parents would hate him for not speaking to him." I told her.

" He didn't!" Lee gasped.

" He did and a few weeks in Harry broke down crying about it and admitted he was wondering whether they did hate him." Fred told them.

" Poor Harry." Katie said looking concerned.

" He's off to see Lucy first thing tomorrow." I told them.

" Who exactly is Lucy?" Hermione asked.

We all turned to her forgetting she was the only one of the lot of us that didn't know about Harry's therapy sessions. We all looked at each other hoping someone had an excuse to give her about who Lucy is.

" She's er...er..." I said.

" Who?"

" Harry's secondary godmother." Katie said.

" Secondary godmother?"

" His real godmother can't be here so his secondary one is instead." She said.

" That makes sense." She agreed, but her eyes were narrowed, so we knew she didn't really believe it. It wasn't going to be long until she worked it out. She was bound to eventually.

" Yeah."

We spent the rest of the journey playing exploding snap or chess. I woke Harry up just before the train stopped and he smiled and quickly slipped his robes on other what he was wearing. I took his hand as we got off the train and climbed into a carriage however Harry was staring at it confused.

" What is it?" He asked.

" What's what Ry?"

" The thing pulling the carriages?"

" There's nothing pulling the carriages." I said.

" They're pulling themselves like usual." Hermione added.

" You're not insane."

" Luna?"

" I can see them too. They're thestrals. They can only be seen by those who have seen death." She told me.

" Oh. I've heard of them."

" They are trained by Hagrid to pull the carriages. They always have but you've never seen them before."

" How come?" Fred asked.

" The other deaths he witnessed never sank in until he saw the death of the policemen." She said softly.

" Oh." Harry said.

Luna smiled in understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, first off, I am extremely sorry that this has taken so long to upload! Trying to balance sixth form, work, hanging with friends and doing homework and revision, I have been extremely busy, to the point where I've been sleeping very little to do all of the above. I am going to try and upload sooner next time, I can't promise they will be specific intervals between publishing parts, but I am going to try and make it more than once every three months. Also begging for me to update and telling me to hurry up isn't the best way to encourage me to upload sooner, it just makes me more stressed about uploading. Sorry.**

 **Also I wrote these over two and a half years ago now, so they're not the best.**

 **There has been a quick edit, but it won't be the greatest.**

 **Please read and review**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.**

Chapter Three George's Pov

At the station there was a woman collecting the first years instead of Hagrid and Harry looked unsure and worried as to why she was there. I was confused too. Hagrid couldn't have left could he? Or was he ill or something?

" Where do you expect Hagrid is?" Harry asked.

" Maybe he's not back from where Dumbledore sent him?" Hermione suggested.

" Yeah that'll be it." I said smiling.

Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in a convoy up the road. When we passed the gates into Hogwarts grounds Harry leant forward as if trying to look for lights in Hagrid's cabin. The grounds however were in complete and utter darkness. Hogwarts loomed over us a towering structure with turrets.

The carriage pulled to a stop and we all climbed out and Harry looked at the front of the carriages again yet I still couldn't see them nor could anyone else but Luna. I squeezed his hand and we entered the castle. The entrance hall was lit up by candles and the warmth soaked over us as we entered.

We walked into the great hall and peered at the four house tables. Luna drifted away from us towards the Ravenclaw table and Harry waved at her before the rest of us sat down. I was in between Fred and Harry. Harry was looking up at the starless ceiling sort of dreaming.

I squeezed his hand and he shook his head slightly before smiling at me. Lavender, Parvati and Laura were talking and then they looked over at Harry before going back to whispering. When they looked over at Harry once more I gave them slight glares. They shrugged their shoulders and continued talking. Harry was plainly ignoring them.

" He's still not here." Harry whispered.

" Who?" I asked.

" Hagrid."

" He's still probably not back from his holidays." I said.

Harry looked at me nodding knowing I wasn't actually on about holidays and that he understood that Lavender, Laura and Parvati were listening in to our conversation closely. Harry was looking along the staff table and I could tell he was trying to guess who the new defence teacher was.

" Who's that?" He asked.

I looked to see where he was looking and saw a woman wearing full pink right down to a bow in her brown, short, curly hair. Her face had a sort of squished look to it like a toad and her eyes bulged out making her resemblance to a toad more clear.

" Her names Umbridge." Lee told us.

" How do you know that?"

" She works at the Ministry. Dad said she's a right old cow." He whispered.

" What she doing here then?"

" Maybe Fudge got her to be the new defence teacher." Harry said.

" Doesn't she just look like the best teacher here." Fred whispered snickering slightly.

All conversation stopped as Professor McGonagall came into the hall with a long line of scared looking first years behind her. Harry smiled reassuringly at a few and some smiled back and others started whispering amongst themselves and I heard them whispering his name and squeezed his hand slightly.

McGonagall placed the three legged stool on the stage and placed the old sorting hat on it. The hat was over one thousand years old and use to belong to Godric Gryffindor and every year the hat sorted the first years into house based on personality traits. The hats brim opened wide and the hat burst into song.

 _" In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted:_

 _United by the common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning,_

 _To make the worlds best magic school_

 _And pass along their learning._

 _'Together we will build and teach!'_

 _The four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might some day be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair_

 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell_

 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those,_

 _Whos ancestry is purest.'_

 _Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

 _Intelligence is surest.'_

 _Said Gryffindor,' We'll teach all those_

 _With brave deeds to their name.'_

 _Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

 _And treat them just the same.'_

 _Those differences caused little strife_

 _When first they came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had_

 _A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_

 _For instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And only those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony,_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school,_

 _Must meet an early end,_

 _What with duelling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the houses been united_

 _As they were once meant to be._

 _And now the sorting hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into houses_

 _Because that is what I'm for,_

 _But this year I'll go further,_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you_

 _Still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfil my duty_

 _And must quarter each year_

 _Still I wonder whether Sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within_

 _I have told you, I have warned you..._

 _Let the sorting now begin._

The hat then became motionless and people all looked confused.

" Branched out a bit hasn't it." Fred commented quietly.

" Too right." I agreed.

" I wonder whether its given warnings before?" Harry wondered.

" It has when it thinks the school is in danger." Hermione said.

" Where'd you read that?"

" Hogwarts a history."

" Oh I only mainly focused on Slytherin's chamber I'll read if fully at some point."

" Its good."

" Abercombie, Euan." McGonagall called.

" GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and we clapped.

The sorting carried on and on so it seemed to take forever and I started at the plates wishing the food would just appear on it already. More clapping filled our table and I clapped as well knowing that there must have been a new Gryffindor even if I hadn't heard the name.

" Zeller, Rose." McGongall called.

" Hufflepuff!"

Dumbledore stood up and faced the crowds in the hall.

" To our newcomers, welcome. To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speech making yet this is not it. Tuck in!" He called.

There was applause as the golden plates filled with food and everyone tucked in. Fred and I dived in to pick what we wanted to eat and Harry just put some spaghetti bolognese and green beans on his plate as not many of us liked it so we never had it at home so he always had it when we came back.

" The hat has given warnings before when I have been here." Nick said.

" How does it know if it's a hat?" Lee asked.

" It lives in the headmasters office it probably picks things up." Harry said.

" Indeed." Nick agreed.

" And it wants all the houses to be friends?" Fred snorted.

" Now you shouldn't that attitude. Us ghosts or all friends. In spite of the rivalry of Gryffindor and Slytherin I am good friends with the Baron."

" Only because you're scared of him." I snorted.

" I beg your pardon!"

" Ignore him Nick." Harry said.

" Well I never I am not scared of him."

" We know your not." Harry reassured him.

" Humph."

" Sorry Nick." I said.

" That's better."

" Well now we have all eaten I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. First years ought to know the forbidden forest is out of bounds and some of our older students would do well to know it too." Dumbledore said glancing at Fred, Lee, Harry, Hermione and myself and we exchanged slight grins.

" No magic in the corridors and we have two new changes in staffing. Professor Grubbly-Plank will take care of magical creature lessons. Also Professor Umbridge will take Defence. Try outs for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

Professor Umbridge cut him off by standing up and giving a little _hem, hem._ Everyone turned to look at her surprised. No one cut Dumbledore off in the middle of a speech. It was unheard off. Dumbledore looked a little startled before he sat down and looked at her smiling pleasantly.

" Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome. Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say. And to see all those happy smiling faces looking up at me."

Harry turned around to look into at everyone with a raised eyebrow and I coughed covering a snicker. Harry leaned back against me and whispered something softly as she began speaking again.

" Ugh her voice I think there's a reason I'm gay." He whispered.

I coughed and this time Lee and Fred coughed as well to hide their laughs.

" I am sure we are going to be great friends."

" That's likely." Fred and I chorused.

Lavender, Laura and Parvati whispered something about her clothing.

" The Ministry of magic have always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts you have need to be tamed and learnt to be controlled. They must be polished by those who are here because of the noble art of teaching."

She nodded to all of the teachers and you could see McGonagall's nostrils were flaring which showed just how angry she was.

" Every headteacher has brought new things to this historic school. Some changes for the better and for some for the worse."

Fred and I began ignoring her and messing about with the cutlery while Harry and Hermione listened intently. Lee was messing about with Katie's hair and I noticed she was listening too. Umbridge did not seem aware of the lack of attention she was getting from the people in the hall. Near enough no one was listening. If a herd of flying unicorns entered wearing tutus and doing the conga could have broken in and she more than likely would not have noticed or stopped talking.

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances as she continued speaking. There were less and less people listening as time went by. Nearing the end of the speech only half of the prefects were listening and none of them were from Slytherin or Hufflepuff. When she finished and sat down there was scattered applause. Harry clapped once before turning away.

" What a whole load of crap." I commented.

" In there she said some important things." Harry told me.

" Like what?" Lee asked.

" Like progress for progress's sake must be discouraged." Hermione said.

" Or pruning wherever we find practices may be prohibited." Katie said.

" What does it mean?" I asked.

" The Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Harry told us.

" Let us depart!" Dumbledore cried.

There was a rush as people hurried to stand up. Harry gave me a kiss on the cheek as did Katie with Lee as Hermione joined them to lead the first years to the common rooms.

Harry's Pov

" First years gather around here please!" I cried.

All of them walked over.

" You're Harry Potter!" One cried.

" Er yeah."

" My Dad says your a liar." The same one cried.

" That's great." I said.

" My Mum says you're telling the truth your a hero."

" Thanks."

" Liar."

" Hero."

" Hey hey lets not argue. We're all Gryffindor's and if thinks I am a liar he can be entitled to his own opinion now shall we head to the common room?" I asked.

" Okay." They called.

" This way then." Katie cried.

" Is she your girlfriend?" One asked.

" No she's my friend Lees." I said.

" Is the girl with the frizzy hair?"

" No she's my friend Fred's or near enough." I said.

" This is the most direct path to the dormitories. I am Katie Bell by the way." She said smiling at them.

" I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

" The dorms are guarded by the Fat Lady. She takes the password from you and swings forward and emits you. No password no entry." I said.

" What's the password?"

" Its Mimbulus Mimbletonia." I told them.

" Do any of you want to say it themselves?" Hermione asked.

A few put their hand up and went through first and the rest followed with us.

" Girls dormitories are at the top of the stairs at the left. Boys the same on your right. Your belongings will have already been brought up."

" Er sir?" One asked.

" Its just Harry." I said smiling.

" Harry? If we need to find you where will you be?"

" I will either be in the common room or great hall or in the seventh year dorms. If you can't find me then ask Hermione or Katie there are three other prefects as well in Gryffindor."

" Thank you."

" You're welcome."

She skipped off to her dorms and I smiled before bidding goodnight to Hermione. Katie walked up to the seventh year dorms clearly spending the night with Lee so I walked up with her. We walked in and she walked over to Lees bed where he was already asleep and then went and got changed in the toilets.

I slipped into some pyjamas and climbed into bed with George. He kissed my head slightly and wrapped his arms around me clearly half asleep. I smiled before snuggling down with him and falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up early and led some of the first years to breakfast as they had no idea where to go. I went and sat with Susan, Justin and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table as they had waved me over and I saw Nick nod at me and smile so I nodded back.

" Morning Harry." Hannah chirped.

" You're cheerful." I commented.

" I am because Martin Moon in Ravenclaw asked me out on a date!" She whisper cried to me eyes shining.

" That's great Hannah."

" He's dreamy." She whispered.

" Er..."

" Ignore her." Justin commented.

" Ah Mr Potter here's your timetable Professor McGongall gave it to me."

" Thank you Professor Sprout."

" Susan, Justin, Hannah here you are."

" Thanks Professor."

I looked down at the timetable and sighed. History of magic, double potions, charms and double defence.

" What have you got?" Justin asked.

" Same as you all day."

" Sounds interesting right." He commented sarcastically.

" I can barely reign in my enthusiasm."

I looked at my watch and saw it quarter past eight.

" Meet you near Hufflepuff at half eight I need to get my books."

" All right meet you there Harry."

I ran off and into the seventh years dorms and got my books from my trunk before proceeding on waking George and Fred up. Lee had woken up as had Katie but those two were snoring loudly.

" Oi wake up you have lessons in fourty five minutes." I said poking Fred.

" FOURTY FIVE MINUTES? MERLIN!"

" George?"

" I'm up. I'm up." He moaned.

I bid goodbye to the four of them before rushing off for Hufflepuff.

" Detention!" Someone called.

I turned around to see Professor Umbridge stood there.

" Me?"

" For running in the corridors." She said before walking off.

Bitch.

" There you are Harry what took you so long?" Justin asked.

" Umbridge stopped me."

" Come on."

We walked off to history of magic. The girls sauntered in fifteen minutes later just before the bell. We all took seats at the back and I took out the book and began reading ignoring what Binns was saying totally. Justin was doing the same. When I had read the whole thing we were looking over twice and remembered all the details I doodled on a piece of paper.

" What's that?" Justin asked.

" Huh?"

He took the paper from me and sniggered before passing it back.

" Nice." He commented.

I looked down at it and blushed. Harry and George Potter.

" I didn't notice what I was doing."

" That's clear." He snickered.

I whacked his shoulder lightly. I took the paper and hid it in my bag. I turned to look and saw what Justin was drawing.

" Says you."

He looked down and saw he was looking at and blushed as well. Justin and Susan Finch-Fletchley. He hid it too.

" Don't tell her."

" Ask her out."

" I will when I'm ready. What if she doesn't like me like that? It will ruin our friendship."

" I think she likes you."

" I'm not sure."

" Keep an eye on her and see how she reacts around you."

" Will do."

" You'll see."

" I don't know."

" Trust me."

" How are you and George?"

" Good."

" Any wedding plans yet?"

" Other than who's walking me down the isle and best men no."

" Lee and Fred best men."

" Yeah and Percy walking me down the isle. You can be bridesmaid Justin."

" Na I'm all right thanks."

" Shame."

" Funny."

" I don't even know if a gay marriage has bridesmaids." I commented.

" You can if you want." He commented.

" I might that's a lot though. Katie, Luna, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, Hannah and Susan."

" Just be glad that there's no more Weasley girls."

" Merlin I would have to have even more bridesmaids."

" Ha it'd be massive in the Guinness book of wizard records."

" Is there even one of them?" I asked.

" There should be there massive in the muggle world."

" Too right."

We walked to double potions together. We took seats near the back and Snape sneered as we came in and I was beyond glad we were with no Slytherins this year. Snape sneered at us before the potions instructions appeared on the board and we began to work.

" Potter!"

" Yes sir?"

" Your potion is too light in shade."

" Sorry sir."

" A zero."

I sighed before packing my things away as he vanished my potion. Justin looked over and whispered harsh to me and Snape looked over to me and glared and I looked down. When the lesson was over I rushed out with Justin behind me and we made our way to lunch.

I sat Hufflepuff knowing I would sit Gryffindor at tea. I ate a sandwich not being really hungry before we rushed off for Charms. We slid into our seats near the front and began working out the equations on the board.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Gosh I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story, but with revision, exams and work I have had no free time really. I'm so sorry that the people who enjoy reading this have had so long to wait. It also takes me a while to do as I have to reread it and change it, as I wrote it years and years ago when I was 14. That's the reason why it is in first person whereas when I normally write in the past year or so I've made the stories third person as I prefer writing that way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Four Harry's Pov

That afternoon we had Defence Against the Dark Arts. We slid into seats at the back of the classroom and took our books out. I had already read the book and it was the most boring book I had ever read in my entire life. I had read it all though wondering whether we would be asked questions on it. She didn't seem to like me as I had seen her glaring at me during the feast, and I didn't want her to try and quiz me and make me seem big headed as if I didn't need to study for the class. I had assumed she wouldn't believe Voldemort was back either as she was living in Filch's coat pocket.

The rest of the class came in a few minutes before the toad herself did. Some people had taken their wands out hopefully but sighed when she told them to put them away. Professor Umbridge looked at me with intense disgust when she walked past.

" Good afternoon class."

There were a few muttered good afternoons and her eyes bulged obviously disliking the lack of response she had gotten from the class. She stood up straight and looked down on us and sneered.

" I said good afternoon class."

" Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." Everyone said.

" That's better."

She turned to the blackboard and began writing upon it with her short stubby wand. She wrote everything before turning to the class and sneering.

" Write them down."

Understanding the principles underlying the defensive magic.

Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magical can legally be used.

Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

Professor Umbridge grinned as everyone copied them down and I shared a look with Justin as we both noticed it had no mention of using spells in her classroom. Hermione had noticed too and not written anything down just staring straight at the toad with her hand up.

" Do you have a question dear?" She asked in a sickly sweet girly voice.

" It's about the course aims."

" What is it?"

" There's nothing to do with using spells."

" Using spells? Why would you need to use spells?"

" If we don't use spells how are we going to be prepared for what's out there?" I asked.

" Nothing is out there! Who would want to hurt children such as yourselves?"

" Oh I don't know what about Lord Voldemort."

A shudder ran through the room as I said it and her eyes bulged.

" He has not returned!"

I knew I had been right to think she wouldn't believe Voldemort had returned, she was clearly Fudge's lap dog.

" He has!"

" Your teaching in this subject has gone badly and I can understand why you may want to go on the practical course but they weren't Ministry approved!"

" We learnt things we needed!" I snapped.

" You were taught by Filthy Half breeds." She hissed.

" Professor Lupin was the best teacher we ever had!" Dean Thomas cried.

" A disgusting creature. The only decent teacher was Professor Quirrell."

" Yeah but there was the part where he oblivated students and had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

" Now Mr Potter people like you make up lies all the time." She said.

" People like me?"

She looked down at the ring on my hand with a sneer.

" Attention seekers."

" Its true! He is back!"

" The lot of those people are attention seekers."

" What do you mean those people?" Hannah asked.

She sneered at me before returning to the front of the class.

" Read the first chapter basics for beginners." She said.

I put my hand up.

" Yes Mr Potter." She sighed.

" I've read it."

" Have you Miss Potter? Oooh silly me I meant Mr Potter."

Most of the class were staring at her in disbelief now. She had said Voldemort wasn't back and then called me a girl and had a go at sneered at my sexuality. How dare she! I was fuming.

" Yes I have."

" What does he say on jinxes?"

" He says they are improperly named and are actually curses but people have changed it to make them sound better."

" I disagree with him." Hermione said.

" Excuse me?"

" Wilbert Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes."

" 10 points from Gryffindor both of you."

" What for I got it right?"

" Don't interrupt me Potter!"

" But..."

" Be quiet!"

" Mr Slinkhard hates them." Hermione said.

" We need to learn or Voldemort will kill us all." I said.

" Mr Potter here get out of my classroom and go to Professor McGonagall." She said handing me a note.

I knocked my seat over on the way out in a rage. She flicked her wand and it flew back up and I slammed the classroom door and leant against the wall for a moment trying to control my rage.

" Why its Potty Wee Potter."

" Bugger off Peeves."

" Oooh crackpots feeling cranky. What is it this time, my fine Potty friend? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speaking in tongues?"

" Leave me alone Peeves."

 _" Oh, most think he's barking, the potty wee lad,_

 _But some are more kindly and think he's sad,_

 _But Peevesy knows better and says that he's mad-"_

" Peeves leave me alone and on the first Hogsmeade visit I will buy you some water balloons and some dungbombs."

" Deal Potty my friend."

" Thanks Peeves."

" When's the first weekend?"

" Halloween."

" See you then my friend." He said flying away.

I sighed before making my way back along the corridor and knocking on Professor McGonagall's door maybe a little loud.

" Potter why aren't you in class?"

" I've been sent to you."

" Sent?"

" By Professor Umbridge."

" Come in." She said sighing.

I followed her into her office and sat down in the seat she indicated was for me to sit in. She read over the note I passed her and sighed rubbing her nose. She stood up and paced a little before sitting back down.

" Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

" Yes."

" You called her a liar?"

" Not in those words but yes."

" You told You-Know-Who was back?"

" Yes."

" Have a biscuit Potter."

" Have what?"

" A biscuit."

" Thanks."

I took one.

" Potter what did she say to get you so riled up?"

" She insulted my sexuality, called me a girl and then called me a liar."

" She did?"

" Yes."

" Potter I can understand why you got angry. Anyone would have but I need you to control your temper around her."

" Yes Professor."

" She is doing it so she can get a reaction out of you. She understands that it will and because she has the Ministers consent she can't be told off."

" Yes Professor."

" She doesn't answer to the Headmaster like us."

" I understand."

" Right lessons are nearly over go to dinner."

" Yes Professor."

" Potter?"

" Yes."

" Have another biscuit."

" Thanks." I said taking one before leaving.

I walked into the hall and sat down with my head in my hands at the Gryffindor table. I heard the others start arriving and didn't bother looking up. I felt someone slide down beside me and take my hand.

" Hey George."

" Hey Harry."

" You heard?"

" Yeah."

" Thought so."

" HARRY POTTER!"

Angelina stormed over to me and I sunk down slightly in my seat. She looked furious and if smoke started pouring from her ears I wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest. George patted me on the back slightly.

" DETENTION ON THE NIGHT OF THE QUIDDITCH TRY-OUTS?"

" Miss Johnson that is a week of detention for you too starting in my office tonight with Mr Potter." Umbridge said.

I shrunk down in my seat as Angelina glared at me.

" Fine."

" Good five o'clock."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was half four and I shoved a sandwhich on my plate and quickly ate it before leaving to drop my bag off in the dormitories. I then made my way to Umbridges office and knocked on the door.

" Mr Potter come in."

I sat down on the chair and she passed me a quill and some parchment. There was another knock and Angelina walked in. She handed Angelina a quill, ink and parchment.

" Miss Potter. Sorry Mr Potter slip of the tongue I want you to write I must not tell lies. Miss Johnson I want you to write I shouldn't shout."

" Professor you never gave me ink."

" You won't need it Potter."

I began writing and gasped when I felt the words being carved into my left hand. Angelina looked up but looked down again when Umbridge glared her. Umbridge then turned to me and smiled a sickingly sweet smile.

" Anything wrong Potter?"

" No Professor."

" I didn't think so."

I carried on writing and each time the words were carved into my left hand until it stopped healing and blood ran down my hand. It dripped onto the parchment. At eleven she turned to me and looked at my hand.

" Tomorrow both of you."

We walked out and Angelina turned to face me with a serious face. She looked down at my hand and saw it before I managed to hide it behind my back.

" Harry that's a blood quill. They're illegal."

" It doesn't matter."

" Are you going to tell George? Or McGonagall?"

" She has the Ministers permission and no George will just get mad."

" Are you sure?"

" I'm sure don't tell him."

" All right..." She said reluctantly.

" Thanks."

We got into the common room and I got my bag from where I had left it and sat down and began doing my homework. Angelina joined me doing hers. At one she went up to bed and I went up at half three totally exhausted. I slipped in beside George and he curled up around me.

I sighed before falling asleep. I woke up at half six as George began stirring and completely exhausted and walked into the bathroom and wrapped my hand up. I got my bag ready for the day and walked into the hall and sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

" Blimey Harry you look tired." Hannah commented.

" Didn't get much sleep is all."

" Make sure you get more sleep tonight then hun." Susan said.

" I'll try." I said trying to smile mid-yawn.

After breakfast we headed for charms. I flumped into a seat at the back tiredly. I didn't even notice who was next to me. There was a knock on the door halfway through the lesson and Lucy walked in.

" Harry?"

" Hmmm."

" You need to come now."

" All right sorry Professor."

" No problem Mr Potter catch up from Miss Granger."

We walked down the corridor and Lucy was scowling instead of smiling. We walked into Madam Pomfrey's office and she turned to look at me angrily and I flinched back slightly.

" Potter."

" Lucy?" I asked hesitantly.

" You are lying about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

" No I'm not."

" You are and soon everyone will realise it."

" That's not true."

" It is."

" No."

" Even George will soon."

I paled.

" Hit a nerve? George will realise it and hate you."

" No you're lying."

" I don't lie."

" But..."

" Your uncle was right you a freak." She said.

I stopped replying shocked. Lucy wouldn't say it if it wasn't true would she? Maybe I was. I sat back and listened as she continued for another two hours before she said the next meeting was on Saturday but George or no one else was allowed to come to another meeting ever. I found myself nodding.

I went to herbology and walked in and passed a note to Professor Sprout and worked at a table with Hermione not even realising what I was doing and three times she had to stop me from doing the wrong thing. My mind was elsewhere though and I didn't notice.

" You okay Harry?"

" I'm fine."

" If you say so."

At lunch Hermione rushed off and I went to the library and read until the bell and I slipped in to Transfiguration. I sat down next to Justin and half listened to what McGonagall was saying and did the spell easily before getting lost in my thoughts again.

After all lessons had finished I slipped into the library for a while before making my way to Umbridge's office. She assigned the same as last night and I did as she was told and a few times Angelina was caught watching me worriedly. But nothing really happened. After detention I went and did my homework and managed to get to bed for three.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, it has been a while since an update, but it was less time between this one and the last than previous times. I've been super busy recently, and the future at the moment is unclear, but while I wait to find out what's going to happen, here's the next chapter.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Have a lovely day.**

 **Also I did write this when I was 14, so spelling mistakes and such have sort of been edited, but only quickly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Five Harry's Pov

 _" Dear Harry,_

 _How are you? There is going to be something in the daily prophet tomorrow that I think you should read. I know Hermione still orders it. I heard you became a Prefect with Hermione. Congratulations to the both of you. I know Mother will have been a bit annoyed as she would have wanted Ron to get it but I think you deserve it more than anyone._

 _How are your sessions with Lucy going? Dumbledore told me about them. Something big is about to happen at Hogwarts Harry. You need to be careful._ _Umbridge is about to start a massive take over. Its big. Dumbledore can do nothing about it._

 _Bye for now,_

 _Percy._

I sighed burning the letter. It had become traditition to burn the letters now just in case they were stolen. No one could know Percy was corresponding with me. It would loose him his spy position as soon as I could say wingardium leviosa. I put out the remaining flames with an auguementi charm and then sighed.

I fell asleep in Georges bed. He wasn't there. He was out pulling pranks with Fred and Lee. I didn't often see him nowadays. He was busy with all the homework he was getting. He was getting tons of it. Especially now that it was his NEWT year. I curled into a ball and fell asleep fully clothed and still wearing my shoes.

I woke the next morning and moved from George's arms just wishing that like last year I could sigh and curl up in them and think that everything was okay. I knew it wasn't. I couldn't go back to thinking it was. I slipped down to breakfast for once knowing I would have to sit with Hermione.

" Hermione can I borrow your daily prophet?"

" Of course Harry."

" Thanks."

I opened it and flicked through the pages and began to read.

 **MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR**

 **In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **" The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time." Said Junior Assistant to the Minister Percy Weasley. " He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not appprove of."**

 **' This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect the improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.**

 **" That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed on the teaching staff at Hogwarts." Weasley said last night. " Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionising the teaching of Defence against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about whats really happening at Hogwarts."**

 **It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-Three , which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquistor.**

 **" This is an exciting new phase in the Ministers plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts." Said Weasley. " The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position and we are delighted to say she has accepted."**

 **' The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts.'**

 **" I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evalutation." Mr Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. " Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."**

 **' Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in the newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, " Mad-Eye" Moody.**

 **Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wixards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts.**

 **" I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a Headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence." Said a Ministry insider last night.**

 **Wizengamont elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor at Hogwarts.**

 **" Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office." Said Madam Marchbanks. " This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore."**

 **(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)**

I let the paper flop to the table. Hermione looked at me curiously and I passed her the page with the article on. She read through it a frown creeping onto her features the further down she read.

" That is barbaric." She said.

" I agree."

" Now we know how we ended up with Umbridge."

" Its outrageous!"

" I know." She said.

" We better get going to History of Magic incase shes inspecting." I said.

" Right have you eaten?" She asked.

" Yeah." I said lying however she nodded seemingly pleased and we left for History of Magic.

We slipped in early and sat in the middle of the room and everyone else entered ten minutes later. Binns entered through the blackboard as usual and no one else came in so within the next ten minutes I had my book out and was reading and doodling and Hermione was still listening however most people were asleep.

We had Care of Magical creatures that day and it was an inspected lesson and I was so close but I managed to keep my temper even when Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy started bad mouthing Hagrid I clenched my fists and focused on something else.

" You do not usually take this lesson? Is that correct?"

" Yeah I am filling in for Professor Hagrid."

" And if he doesn't return what will you take them through?"

" Unicorns, Krups, Gnarls and the usual that come up on the OWL papers."

" Well **you** seem to understand what you are doing at least."

I hated the way she put emphasis on the you. Hagrid was a great teacher. He tried his hardest with all the animals and made the lessons fun and interesting though I couldn't help but admit it to myself it was nice to have a lesson where there wasn't a chance you could be seriously injured.

" As a visitor to Hogwarts how do you find the school?"

" Very good. Everyone is so kind."

" And Dumbledore?"

" Hes nice and seems to know what hes doing."

" That'll be all thank you." She said

She then turned to Malfoy and I grit my teeth not wanting to listen to what they said but having no choice with Hermione and I working not far from them. Crabbe and Goyle grinned as she began talking to Malfoy.

" I hear there have been injuries in this class?"

" Yeah I was slashed by a hippogriff and Vincent got a bad bite off a flobberworm." He told her.

I turned to Hermione and raised an eyebrow and she nodded discreetly. Flobberworms didn't have any teeth for Merlins sake! Umbridge began scribbling furiously on her clipboard. I took deep breaths restraining myself. She then walked away seemingly satisfied.

We carried on the rest of the lesson before we left and went to the common room and began working on our homework. I finished rather quickly and then bid goodbye to Hermione and slipping off to the library.

Half an hour in George slipped in and sat on the seat next to me and placed an arm around me. I felt comforted and loved and I was very tempted to tell George what was happening in the sessions with Lucy but then I didn't want to think about what would happen if I did.

" You okay Love?" He asked looking at me.

" I'm fine just a bit tired."

" Why don't you go back and get some sleep?"

" I might do."

" Go on then."

I slipped my book back onto the shelf and George grabbed my hand and pulled me after him and into the common room uttering the password to the Fat Lady and then collapsing onto the sofa and pulling me onto his lap. I felt so comforted and I knew I would regret it later but I couldn't help it.

" Sleep Ry."

" M'okay."

I closed my eyes feeling George stroking my hair relaxing me. Don't get use to it. I told myself. When he finally tells me he hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me then I would be alone again. With that awful thought I fell asleep.

Georges Pov

" Whats up with him?" I asked Fred.

" I have no idea."

" Hes tired all the time and its been Merlin knows how long since I saw him smile let alone laugh."

" We could up the lessons with Lucy?" Fred suggested.

" Yeah can you go and speak to Dumbledore about it?"

" Will do."

" Thanks Fred."

He left the room and I just held Harry to me kissing the side of his head gently. There was something wrong with him that was for sure yet I had no idea what. Could the OWL's be giving him all this stress? It hadn't been this bad when he used the time turner. He still laughed and talked to me. What was it?

" He said its alright."

" Good."

" Lets hope he gets better soon." Fred commented.

" Yeah."

" Come on lets take him up to the dorms."

Harrys Pov

The next day I had a session with Lucy. She grinned when I walked in and I sighed. Knowing her it wouldn't be good. She had changed so much since the year before. There had to be something wrong but with so much happening back then I had no time to think about it.

" Your lessons have been increased."

" What?"

" Fred and George were worried for you and thought to add more."

" But...?"

" Dumbledore agreed it was for the best."

" Okay."

" Good freak."

I shivered at the hate in her voice. She wasn't the same person who had helped me last year. She never tried to get me to talk anymore. She spent the sessions saying things and making them stick in my brain by repeating them over and over again. The lessons made it worse not better.

Georges Pov

The next few lessons led to Harry getting more and more depressed and we had no idea what to do. Hermione was even in on it as were Lee, Katie, Alicia and Angelina. Angelina looked nervous when she came over to me. She was fidgiting slightly.

" George?"

" Yeah?"

" If you had a friend who told you to keep a secret however it was hurting them would you keep it?"

" Is it Harry?"

" I never said that."

" Is it?"

" It might be..."

" Whats the matter with him Angelina?"

" In the detentions..."

" What Angelina what?"

" Umbridge used a blood quill on him." She whispered.

" SHE WHAT?!"

" I said I wouldn't tell but..."

" Thanks Angelina."

I ran off in search for Harry. I knew where he would be and when I got there he was. He was sat in the back of the library reading a book. I sat down next to him and put him on my knee and kissed his cheek before reaching for his hand. He paled as I began to unwrap the bandage on it.

" Harry show me." I said.

" Really?"

" Really really."

He sighed before unwrapping the bandage. I paled when I saw the letters cutting into his hand. I kissed it softly before looking at them again. _I must not tell lies._ I stroked my thumb over them.

" Come on." I said pulling him up.

" Where're we going?"

" The hospital wing."

" No Madam Pomfrey will wonder where I got them."

" She needs to heal it Harry."

" But she will wonder."

" We will tell her. It needs healed love."

" I guess."

" Good."

I pulled him after me and took him to the hospital wing. I sighed and made him sit down on his bed. He did so and I ran off to get Madam Pomfrey. She came out and saw him and smiled slightly.

" What is it this time Harry?" She asked.

" Hes in a mood because I dragged him here." I told her.

" Whats up with him?"

" His hand."

She walked over and took his hand and observed it before dropping it with a shocked face. She ran into her office and brought a bowl of purple liquid out and placed his hand in it. He let out a sigh of relief.

" It will never fade. If used enough blood quills will mean it won't fade. All we can do really is use Murtlap essense on it when its first been done."

" How long has it been like this?" I asked Harry.

" Since the second of September." He told us.

" Harry you should have come to me before." She said.

" Yes Madam Pomfrey."

" Next time remember to."

" I will ma'am."

" Stay here for half an hour with your hand rested in there."

" Yes ma'am."

We sat there and after a while we were let out or at Harry was and I went with him. I took his hand and led him up to the dorms and kissed him. He kissed back almost hesitantly.

" Harry?"

He broke out crying. I pulled him to my chest and held him to it. He just sobbed into my chest not speaking. I rocked him pressing kisses to his head. He just sobbed and wouldn't stop. I held onto him tightly wondering what was the matter with him.

" Harry?"

" I can't...I can't..."

" What?"

" Session I have to go to a session."

" Alright."

He looked terrified of going to the session. I smiled before he left and then went on a search for an extendable ear and Fred. I explained the situation to him. He nodded and came over with me. We snuck into the hospital wing under Harrys cloak and the ear under an invisibility charm and it slipped under the door.

" You are a freak."

" Yes ma'am."

" George doesn't love you."

" Yes ma'am."

I looked to Fred horrified and he had the same look on his face. He nodded before running off for Dumbledore and I carried on listening needing to know what was up with Harry. It was nearly halloween. Had it been like this all these months? Had he been suffering this all that time?

" They all wish you were dead."

" I know." He whispered.

" George hates you."

" Yes Ma'am."

" As does Fred, Lee and Katie."

" Yes Ma'am."

" And Justin, Hannah and Susan."

" Yes Ma'am."

" Your Uncle was right to do what he did."

Just then Dumbledore came crashing into the wing. He looked furious and explained the situation to Madam Pomfrey. I came out from under the cloak. Madam Pomfrey was shaking in horror with her hands over her mouth. Dumbledore stormed into the office.

" Die and do everyone a favour."

Harry was sat with his knees up to his chest and was shaking. His head was lying on his knees and he didn't even look up as we entered. I ran over to him as did Fred. I placed an arm around him yet he didn't react in the slightest.

" Poppy go and get Severus." Dumbledore said.

She raced out of the wing and Dumbledore tied Lucy into one of the chairs. Snape and Madam Pomfrey returned and Snape poured a potion down her throat and glanced at Harry who was still shaking in my arms.

" Who are you?"

" Lucy Diane Maven."

" How old are you?"

" 45."

" Why did you say those things to Harry James Potter?"

" In the summer I was caught and placed under the imperius curse and told to do so."

" Who preformed the curse?"

" Nott."

He turned and looked at Harry. He walked over to him. By this point Harry was staring completely into space. He didn't say anything or even react when Dumbledore turned to look at him.

" Harry?"

He didn't even blink and just stared at the wall.

" Stress disorder?"

" Maybe, I will set a room up for him."

" Professor what's happening?" I asked.

" What's the matter with Harry?" Fred asked.

" He is suffering from a stress disorder." He said.

" It's dangerous." Snape commented.

" So by giving him extra sessions?" I asked hesitantly.

" You didn't know you were doing it." Dumbledore said.

" You created more damage." Snape said.

" Severus thats enough." Dumbledore said.

" The rooms done."

I picked Harry up and they led me into a seperate room. I placed him on the bed sitting up and Madam Pomfrey walked over while we all watched and shone a light in his eyes. He didn't so much as blink.

" Self taught occlumency." Snape commented.

" Indeed." Dumbledore agreed.

" Occlu-what?" Fred asked.

" Its a way of shielding your mind. Harry has taught himself to do it and is blocking all his feelings away. If all his emotions were unleashed it would be dangerous."

" So what do we do?" I asked.

" Dampers on his emotional part of his mind." Snape said.

" What will they do?"

" Let him release bits of emotion whenever one is taken off meaning the emotions won't get the best of him."

" So how often will one be taken off?" I asked.

" Every week I assume."

" How many dampers?"

" Twenty at a guess."

" Twenty weeks."

" Indeed." Snape said dryly.

They left to floo Mum and Dad or get back to the work that needed doing in Snape's case and Fred and I took seats on either side of Harry. He just stared at the wall blankly and I took his hand. He blinked slightly and squeezed it slightly but other than that nothing happened.

" Do you reckon that's because of the soul bond?" Fred asked.

" Must be. You try."

I let go of his hand and Fred did the same and he didn't react in the slightest and Fred nodded. I picked Harry's hand back up and Fred turned to look at Harry's that he was still holding.

" Whats that on his hand?"

" Umbridge used a blood quill on him."

" She didn't!"

" She did. I found out from Angelina earlier."

" Merlin."

" He will get better." I said determinedly.

" Of course he will."

Ten minutes later Mum and Dad rushed in and looked at the motionless Harry worriedly. Mum was on the verge of tears and Dad was biting on his lip nervously. Mum came over and hugged us and I gave my seat up to her and sat next to Harry on the bed. He twitched.

" What was the twitch for?" She asked.

" Soul bond I think." I told her.

" Oh."

" Yeah." I said.

" Will he get totally better?" Fred asked Madam Pomfrey who had just entered the room.

" He will get better but I believe he might be more clingy to his friends." She said.

" We'll look after him."

" Fred go and tell everyone else. We'll need a new seeker and beater."

" Beater? George!"

" I'm not leaving him he needs me."

" Alright I guess."

" Good."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey it's been a while since updates, I'm sorry about that, however it might be longer before the next update. At the moment I am very unwell and I don't know when I'm going to be better. I have to rush this chapter while I have the motivation to deal with it. I'm sorry if there are mistakes, but my lack of ability at the moment might be shining through. I'll upload next when I can. These have been a few stressful weeks and have thrown my future and health into doubt quite a bit. I shall update when I can, I'm sorry.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Six Fred's POV

I walked into the room where they were all sat in different groups. Lee was sat with Katie and Leanne while Angelina and Alicia were sat talking in a corner. I walked over to Katie and Lee first.

" I need to speak to Katie and Lee." I said.

" Is it important?" Katie asked looking at Leanne.

" Very."

" Sorry Leanne I'll be back in a few minutes."

" I will go and see my cousin." She said.

" Who's her cousin?"

" Cormac McClaggen hes in the year below us."

" Alright."

I then walked over to Angelina and Alicia and pulled them upstairs as well. We all sat in our dorms and I paced trying to think of the right words to say. I had no idea how to say it.

" First Angelina you're going to need a new seeker and beater or make that two."

" Why?"

" Harry's not in any state to be playing Quidditch for a while and George won't leave him and I've never played Quidditch without George."

" Whats the matter with Harry?" Katie asked.

" Well for one Umbridge was using a blood quill on him."

" That cow!" Lee said fuming.

" And Lucy was under the imperius curse and has drilled somethings into Harry's head making him sort of out of it. A stress disorder. Hes not responding at the moment."

" Is he going to be okay?" Alicia asked.

" Madam Pomfrey said that he will but be more clingy to his friends."

" We'll be there for him." Katie said while everyone nodded.

" I have a seeker in mind already. I made her back up seeker in case something happened." Angelina said.

" Who?" I asked.

" Ginny."

" Ginny?"

" Yeah."

" Since when was she good at quidditch?"

" Apparently shes been sneaking all of your brooms out since six and Harry taught her after his second and before fourth year."

" Oh. That explains it."

" Yeah."

" Can we go and see him?" Lee asked.

" I don't know come on."

We made our way to the hospital wing and Mum and Dad were just leaving. Mum placed a kiss to my head and Dad clasped my shoulder before they left. We walked into the spare room. George was sat staring at Harry sadly.

" Hi." Lee said.

" Hey guys."

" How is he?" I asked.

" Not so good. They decided to release one damper tomorrow and said it would more than likely make him speak again."

Katie went and gave George a hug and he cried into her shoulder. I never really saw George cry since Harry's second year or when the bond was stretched and before that when we were six and he fell off his broom and broke his leg. She rubbed his back soothingly until he pulled away and grimaced sort of embarrassed.

" Sorry." He whispered.

" No problem."

George turned back to Harry and stroked his hair slightly. Harry's eyes flickered closed and George continued his actions and we slipped out smiling at George. I decided to stay at last minute and went back in.

" It will be okay George."

" He will be fine and even if hes not I will never leave him."

" You're good for him."

" Hes good for me as well."

" He is."

George stared at Harry and I went and went to sit by George on the chair near the bed. He smiled at me sadly before looking at Harry. I took the seat on the other side of the bed five minutes later wanting to be able to see both of them.

" I'll be back later." I said.

" Night Fred."

" Night George."

George's POV

The next day Fred came and they released a damper. Harry blinked when it was realised and turned to me and clung onto me. I picked him up and placed him on my lap. Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore nodded satisfied that what they had wanted had been done.

" Harry?"

" Gie?"

" That's right. Georgie."

" Georgie."

" Yeah."

He hugged me tight and I kissed his hair. He lifted his head slightly and stared at Fred before blinking. He frowned.

" Fre?"

" Fred."

" Fred."

" Yeah."

He placed his head back in my chest and I messed about with hair slightly. He sighed hugging me closer. Fred smiled before slipping out promising he would come back later with Katie and Lee more than likely.

" How you feeling Ry?"

" Er...slightly sad." He said confused.

" I've got you. I'll never leave you Ry."

" Really?"

" Really."

" Thank you."

" Its my pleasure."

" Oh."

" Do you need to sleep?"

" I don't know."

" Why don't you rest your eyes and see then."

" Okay."

" Night Ry."

" Night Georgie."

He snuggled down and I smiled stroking his hair. He batted his head against my hand slightly like before and his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. I held in my arms trying to comfort myself that he would be fine.

A week later another damper was taken away and he didn't change all that much though he had cried when it had first been taken off. Madam Pomfrey came in and told us that Professor Umbridge had found out.

" Harry?"

" Yes Madam Pomfrey?" He asked softly.

" I think you can move back to Gryffindor's boys seventh year dorms but I think you and George would get benefit if neither of you went to classes for a while and have homework delivered to you."

" Okay."

" Good we are going now while everyone else is in class."

" Alright."

We packed up the few things in his hospital room and left and walked to the Fat Lady she smiled at Harry and I said the password (mimbulus mimbletonia) and we walked up to the dorms bidding goodbye to Madam Pomfrey. We walked in and sat down on the bed and I took a fictional book Hermione had lent me out and began reading it to him.

Fred and Lee came in a few hours later and smiled before handing over some homework for us. Harrys had come from Hermione who had passed it on to Fred. Harry took his quill out and chewed on the end before dipping it in the ink and began working. I smiled before starting on mine. Lee and Fred sat on Freds bed discussing it with me.

We did the transfiguration and charms easily as well as herbology. The potions proved to be slightly difficult. All three of us sat staring at the paper not knowing what aconite was really. Harry leaned over and looked at the paper.

" Aconite is a plant that can also go by the names monkwood and wolfsbane. Its used in the wolfsbane potion. It helps a werewolf keep their mind in the full moon. A werewolf has to take it every night for a week before the change. By retaining their mind they know not to attack. This makes the wolf more human. The potion is quite new." Harry told us.

" Where do you know that from?"

" I read." He commented.

" Oh."

" Also if you add sugar to the potion it makes it useless. If you aren't a werewolf and take it, you will get a fever and stomach ache and will need to have your stomach pumped. If you don't it can make you delerious. The potion also smokes and even when its been drunk the goblet will still smoke."

" What else do you know?" Lee asked.

" Er...it was invented by Tony Belby. His nephew is in Ravenclaw hes a sixth year at the moment. Marcus Belby. I think it was created in the year 1985."

" Brilliant."

" Its in a book that I read on important discoveries."

" Brilliant." I echoed Lee.

We wrote down most of the information Harry told us excluding the bit about Marcus Belby and making it more long winded. I thought it was pretty good. We then took out our history of magic essay and turned to look at Harry whos mouth tweaked slightly which was the closest he had come to a smile.

" What do you know on goblin wars?"

" Goblin wars began when witches and wizards refused to let goblins carry wands. They believed it was unfair and started the rebellion. I think the first rebellion was 34 BC or the wizarding equivalent of BC."

" BC do you mean B?" Fred asked.

" B?"

" Before."

" That's it more than likely."

" Great what do you know on goblin artefacts?"

" Goblins believe that when a witch or wizard buys a goblin made artefact be it a sword or a piece of jewellery they believe it to be borrowed from them and when the person dies they believe it should belong to them. They hate to see it passed under their noses as they want it for themselves."

" What are goblin legends on the sword of Gryffindor?"

" They believed it once belonged to another goblin. Gornuk I think it was. However apparently Gryffindor stole it from Gornuk. There is nothing in our history to say that is true or whether or not or if Goblins just made it up so they could have a claim on the sword."

We wrote all that down as well.

When we were done Harry fell asleep. It was nine so I joined him yawning and snuggling up to him. He sighed slightly relaxing. I still hated the fact that Lucy had said all those things to him even though I knew she was under the imperius curse. Nothing could be done about Nott putting her under it as Fudge would never believe it whether she tested under veritesereum or not.

When I woke up the next morning was to see Harry staring at me. I pressed a kiss to his nose and he squirmed slightly. He lay back down and I wrapped my arms around him. Madam Pomfrey had been right to say he would be slightly clingy but none of us minded one bit.

He lay down and I pulled him close to me and he smiled slightly. He hadn't really been able to smile since most of hid emotions were locked away but he could sort of smile and I knew that he really did want to smile and it made up for it. An owl flew in and I looked and saw it was carrying a newspaper.

I flicked through it until I came to something of consequence.

 **TRESPASS AT THE MINISTRY**

 **Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamont charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him trying to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defence, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban.**

" Sturgis Podmore? The name rings a bell."

" He's part of the order and was meant to see us off to the train station." Harry muttered.

" That's right. What the hell was he doing in the Ministry at one o'clock on a morning?"

" Order work more than likely."

" Yeah."

A couple of days later we went back to Madam Pomfrey who was pleased with Harry's progress and said that we could release a few instead of one that day and he should be alright to go back to classes. She released four dampers and then sent us back to the dorms saying to start classes on Monday again.

" How're you feeling Ry?"

He burst out crying. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him as he cried into my shoulder and I pressed kisses to his head. He relaxed into my arms slightly but it took a while for him to stop crying. When he did he pulled back and blinked at me.

" Was Lucy right do you hate me?"

" No Ry. Never could I hate you. I love you."

" Promise?"

" Promise."

" I love you too Georgie."

I smiled and hugged him tightly to me. He fidgeted around until he was behind me and started messing about with my hair and I sighed laying back as he did so. He smiled and ran his fingers through it and I could clearly see just how relaxing it really was when I did this to Harry.

I eventually fell asleep with my head in his lap and with him running his fingers through my hair.

Fred's POV

Lee and I walked back into the dorms with Katie joining us before we reached the top. We walked into the dorm and George was asleep with Harry running fingers through his hair. We all smiled and began doing our homework except for Katie who went and started talking to Harry.

Katie's POV

" Hi Harry."

" Hello Katie."

" How are you?"

" Good I had four dampers off today instead of one. How are you?"

" Good just got back from lessons and have been talking to Lee and Fred."

" Sounds good."

" When are you going back to lessons?"

" On Monday."

" Are you looking forward to it?"

" Not defence against the dark arts or potions but everything else yes."

" Yeah Umbridge and Snape aren't the best of teachers."

" You never did say what do you want to be when you grow up?"

" I want to be transfiguration teacher. Dumbledore will retire whenever meaning McGonagall will be in charge. So they will need a teacher. What about you Harry?"

" Charms teacher. Last year Flitwick offered to take me on as an apprentice when I leave."

" That's wicked."

" Yeah."

" We'll take over the school right Harry?"

" Definitely."

" Professor Bell or Jordan depending on whether or not I am married at that point. Then there will be Professor Potter."

Lee walked over and he shared a look with Harry and Harry moved to the side slightly and got something from his trunk and I realised it was a camera and he got off the bed. Lee knelt down on one knee and pulled a ring box out and Harry snapped a photo.

I stared at it surprised and Harry took another photo. By this point George was just laying asleep on the bed and Fred was stood next to Harry. Lee looked right into my eyes holding the ring and forgot all about Harry snapping the photos and stared into his.

" Katie Anna Bell will you marry me?" He asked.

" Yes."

I ran over and hugged Lee and glitter fell from the ceiling and balloons rose up and Fred and Harry high fived each other. He twirled me around and Harry was still taking photos. When we had finished glitter was still raining down and Harry turned to look at Fred.

" I didn't know how much to use so I took all eight bottles she had and used all of them." He said.

" Yeah its not like Ginny's going to notice all eight bottles are missing."

" She will think its romantic."

" Yeah and you are going to have to pay for new bottles."

" Oh well."

" Lee I'll print the photos out soon. I still never managed to get around to printing George and I's photos so I'll do that at the same time more than likely."

" Thanks guys."

" What happened?" George asked waking up.

" Ooops." Lee said.

" Er..." I said.

" Well... Harry will tell you." Fred said running away.

Lee and I walked hand in hand back to Lees bed.

" So what happened Harry?"

" Well you just missed it. Right next to where you were sleeping Lee proposed to Katie." I heard Harry say.

" I was going to propose earlier but it took a while for your dad to get back to me."

" What has my dad got to do with this?"

" I was asking him for his permission."

" Thanks Lee."


	7. Authors Note

**THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED.**

 **Basically, there's been a glitch on my computer and it means that the writing I did for the next chapter of this story has transferred to edexcel and it won't allow me to copy and paste it properly.**

 **Does anyone know if there's a way of changing the format from edexcel to word?**

 **Also if no one does, I am unable to spend the time typing out the chapters again with education, work and volunteering as well as revision. However if someone would be willing to type it out for me if I send them the document, and then they send it back through word format for me, I'd very much appreciate it.**

 **If you are able to help either:**

 **\- Leave a reply to this.**

 **or**

 **\- Email me at: pierre pevie gmail. com (Obviously take out the spaces.)**

 **Thank you.**

 **Phelpsgirlxxx (KAB)**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this took way too long to update. I finally discovered how to change things from edexcel to word (let's just hope I remember how to do it again for the others.)**

 **Thank you to the people who offered to do it for me, and sorry I didn't get back in touch, 2017 was a crazy year in which some terrible things happened, so terrible many of you wouldn't believe it.**

 **If anyone is interested in becoming a beta for my story/stories let me know please. My email is in the previous authors note, and this time I promise to get back in touch with whoever answers.**

 **Reminder: This story was written in 2012/2013, so I don't agree with the style it is written in anymore, nor do I particularly enjoy reading back on it for editing, so a beta would help. Also as I've aged significantly since, the story would be completely different if I were to write it now. However I have no time to do rewrites, so I just plan to upload the rest of the series and see how it goes. If you want to read some of my newer works, I mainly use archiveofourown, under the same username I have on here. It's been a while since anything was posted to there though. Hopefully in 2018, especially during the summer when I have no exams, I'll be able to write more. I am not sure if this will be possible though as I am trying to currently write my own novel, for fun more than anything.**

 **Please read and review, and to those who have been waiting for this story, I am so sorry about how long it took to update.**

 **Thanks for the consideration.**

Chapter Seven Harry's POV

I was sat at breakfast two weeks after my first day back and the Christmas holidays were already approaching. Hermione came and sat down next to me even though I was sat at the Hufflepuff table with Hannah, Susan and Justin. Cedric Diggory was sat not far from me and was talking to his friend about something and turned to look at Hermione before turning away.

"Harry I was thinking."

"What about Hermione?"

"Well about Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah its an awful class." Hannah put in.

"Yeah but we need to do something about it."

"Like what? What can we do?"

"Do it ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"Find somewhere and get someone to teach us ourselves."

"Who you know how I feel about Lupin." I said.

"Not Lupin, I was thinking you."

"Pardon?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Why? No one hear will want to hear it I am a crazy liar according to most."

"There will be some who will listen and if they want to learn why can't we teach them?"

"Hermione I'm not a teacher."

"Yeah but as well as Charms you are the highest scorer in the year at Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm not."

"You are. Will you at least consider it Harry?"

I looked around at Hannah, Hermione, Susan and Justin's determined faces. I thought it over quickly and I was still unsure. How could I help anyone? I'm not a teacher yet. Though it would be good practice.

"I'll speak to George."

She turned to look at the others and whispered excitedly.

"That's not a yes Hermione."

"No it is George thought it was a good idea I spoke to him already."

"Really? Thanks, I guess."

"He said as long as you wanted to do it then its alright."

"I'm not sure Hermione. Who would it be just us and maybe Lee, Katie, George, Fred, Angelina and Alicia at a push?"

"Well I thought maybe anyone who wanted to come..."

"But..."

"Please Harry."

"Fine but you are explaining to them that it was your idea and I don't think Umbridge would agree with it."

"I will keep it on the down low. Meet in the Hogs Head on the Hogsmeade weekend at midday."

"No meet in the three broomsticks."

"But it will be so crowded."

"Meaning we won't be over heard."

"Alright then."

"When is the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Next week. Do you have any idea where we can practice?"

"I think so I need to speak to Dobby."

"Alright."

I looked at my watch and walked with Hermione to History of Magic with the rest walking behind. Hannah went to sit with Martin Moon and Susan went and sat down with Justin. Hermione and I took seats in the middle and I took the book out and a piece of parchment. I read through the passage we were looking over today and then began doodling.

George and Harry Potter.

I drew doodles around it and snuck it into my bag when Hermione caught a glimpse of it and began cooing again. I shook my head and bit my lip and she patted me on the head and then turned to look at Binns again. I took another piece of parchment out and began doodling again.

"Here you go Hermione."

"Is that me?"

"Yeah."

"It's good."

"Thanks."

We went to Arithmacy and I finished the work quickly as it was easy and I had read over this bit when I wasn't in classes and done all the work for it anyway. I did it quickly and then started working on the work for next lesson and the next lessons until christmas.

The next weekend came quickly and we walked into the three broomsticks and reserved a room. We decided it was for the best and Madam Rosmerta promised not to interupt and we told her it was a study group. People were told to look for Hermione and then follow her.

I bought Hermione and myself a butterbeer and then we walked into the reserved room and it was pretty good. Hermione had cursed a piece of parchment to make sure if someone told about the group we were going to start then it would make the word 'sneak' appear on their head in spots.

"I'll go and see if anyone is coming."

She went out and a few minutes later Katie, Angelina and Alicia arrived and took seats near me. Then walked in some people that I didn't really know. I think their names were Michael Corner, Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan and Anthony Goldstein. Hannah, Susan and Justin entered and took seats near me. Luna and Ginny entered with some of their friends. Cho Chang entered holding Cedric Diggorys hand and with some of his and her Lavender, Laura and Parvati and Padma too. Then Terry Boot and Colin and Dennis Creevey. Neville and Dean came too. Finally George entered with Lee and Fred. Everyone had a butterbeer as they were told that they had to buy something to stay here.

"Er...hi." Hermione said.

Everyone turned to look at her. Fred, Lee and George took their seats. They each had a massive bag of Zonkos products and I had a feeling Umbridge would be getting pranked pretty soon or Snape.

"Well...erm...you know why we're here. I had the idea that Harry here could run a Defence Against the Dark Arts group. I mean properly study it what Umbridge is teaching isn't defence."

"Hear hear!" Anthony Goldstein called.

"And by that I mean learning how to protect ourselves as well."

"Yeah but I bet you want to pass your defence owl as well." Michael Corner said.

"Of course but its more important than that. Vol-Vol-Voldemort has returned." She said.

The reaction of the people in the room was immediate. Some yelped or shuddered or slopped butterbeer down themselves in fright at the name. Even Muggleborns which I never understood why were they so scared of it when they had never grown up knowing it.

"Well...that's the plan anyway."

"Wheres the proof you know who's back?" Zacharias Smith asked.

"Well Dumbledore believes it-"

"You mean Dumbledore believes him."

"Who are you?" George asked.

"Zacharias Smith. I think we've got the right to know exactly makes him say you know who is back."

"Look..."

"It's fine Hermione. What makes me say Voldemort is back? I saw him return to his body and kill around ten police men."

"What are police men?" He asked.

"Muggle Aurors."

"All Dumbledore said was they were killed and you nearly were."

"If you want to hear how it looks to see people killed then you can leave. I don't want to talk about it."

No one left their seats not even Smith. They all just continued to stare at me expectedly and I turned to face Hermione slightly.

"So...so...like I was saying...if you want to learn some defence then we will..."

"Is it true you can produce a corporal patronus?" Someone asked.

"What's your name?"

"Lisa Turpin."

"Yes he can I've seen it." George said.

"A corporal patronus?"

"Yeah."

"What's the form?"

"A fox."

"Blimey Harry I didn't know you could do that." Lee said impressed.

"Harry didn't want it spread around." Fred said.

"He didn't want the attention." George carried on.

"True." I muttered quietly.

"And did you kill a basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office? One of the portraits said you did when I was in there last year." Terry Boot asked.

"Er- yeah I did."

"Wicked." Neville said whistling.

"And in our first year he rescued the philosophers stone." Justin said.

"Also that's not to mention what he did last year. Dragons, merpeople, acromantula and all that." George said.

"Look I don't want to try and sound modest or anything but I had a lot of help with that stuff."

"Not the dragon that was a cool bit of flying." Michael Corner said at once.

"Yeah, well-."

"No one helped you kill the basilisk." Lavender said.

"Well no but..."

"Are you trying to say you didn't do any of the stuff?"

"That's not what he said." George snapped.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" Fred asked pulling out a long lethal looking metal instrument.

"Or any part of your body we're not fussy." Lee said.

"Yes well... moving on are we all agreed to take lessons from Harry?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

There was a noise of agreement or a yes from everyone and she looked rather pleased. Zacharias Smith had his arms folded and was looking at the metal instrument with worry.

"Right I think we should meet once a week..."

"Wait this can't clash with quidditch." Angelina said staring at me.

"Nor our practice." Cho Chang said.

"Nor ours." Cedric added.

"I am sure we can find a time that fits everyone." Hermione said.

"Wait."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"If we cast a protean charm on something and I can arrange the dates to move depending on practices then we are less likely to be caught."

There was more nods and noises of agreement.

"Great!" Hermione said.

"The protean charm is sixth year." Terry Boot said.

"I've done it before trust me." I said.

"Really?" Some asked.

"Yeah right Hermione."

"True." She said.

"This is even more important than OWL's." Ernie Macmillan said.

"Fudge and Umbridge think we are creating an army against them."

"Well that makes sense Cornelius Fudge has his own army." Luna said.

"What?"

"Yes he has an army of Heliopaths." She said solemnly.

"No he hasn't." Hermione snapped.

"Yes he has."

"What are Heliopaths." Neville asked.

"They're spirits of fire."

"They don't exist." Hermione said.

I turned to face Hermione glaring slightly and she sighed.

"Sorry Luna."

"You're welcome." She said sadly.

I smiled at Luna and she smiled back.

"Where are we going to meet?" Katie asked.

"There's a blank wall on the seventh floor opposite a tapestry. Its the room of requirement. We can use that. Is next Wednesday at seven okay for everyone and I can hand out the things then." I said.

Fines were muttered around.

"I think everyone should write their name down." Hermione said.

Fred, Alicia, Angelina, George, Lee, Katie, Susan, Luna, Ginny, Hannah, Justin, Hermione and I wrote our names down without hesitation. Others were hesitating.

"I'm sure Ernie will tell me when it is." Zacharias Smith said yet Ernie looked unwilling as well.

"I well we are prefects." He said.

"I won't leave the list lying around." Hermione snapped looking quite insulted.

"No of course not." He said signing.

"Well times ticking on. George, Lee and I have got some items of sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you later." Fred said.

George came over and kissed me on the lips for a second before smiling and following Fred. Lee did the same to Katie and Fred winked at Hermione making her blush. In twos or threes people left until it was just Hermione and me left.

"That went well." Hermione commented.

"I am not keen on the Smith guy."

"Nor am I. He over heard me talking to Ernie and insisted on coming. I mean Michael Corner wouldn't have come if he was dating Ginny."

"Hermione why did you tell me that!? If George works out shes dating someone I won't be able to keep it a secret from him."

"Ooops."

"Argh!"

"They met at the Yule Ball and got together at the end of the year." Hermione carried on.

"Which one was Michael Corner again?"

"The dark haired one."

"Merlin hope that Fred and George don't find out."

We went into Scrivenshafts as Hermione needed a new quill. She bought a long black and gold quill and payed fifteen sickles for it. We then left the shop and wandered into Honeydukes before heading back up to the school.

We walked into the castle and Hermione and I went into her dorms. I sat casting spells on all Hermiones hair not that she noticed as she was writing something down. She went and looked in the mirror a minute later, after feeling a tingle run down her scalp.

"Harry what did you do?" She asked astonished.

"You see I found this spell to make hair permanently straight and I thought I'd test it but don't worry I have the way to turn it back." I said raising my wand.

"No don't turn it back!" She cried.

"You like it?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"But the make up?"

"I was bored." I said pouting.

"Fine."

"Yey!"

"Also how do you know make up charms?"

"I do them on myself sometimes."

"Cool."

"Protean charm?"

"Protean charm."

"What on?"

"Er..."

"Er..."

"Fake galleons?"

"That could work." She agreed.

"Only problem is if they accidentally spend it."

"I don't think they will."

"Good."

"It will burn hot and your coin will be the one that changes." Hermione said.

"Alright."

"Nothing suspicious about carrying a galleon."

"Also even Fudge for brains wouldn't let her take money from people."

"Fudge for brains?"

"I think it suits him."

"You have spent too much time with Lee, Fred and George."

"No."

"Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

I opened my mouth.

"If you say no Merlin, help you Harry."

"Alright."

"Good."

"No."

She took her wand out and cast a spell on me and I looked down and didn't see anything different. I looked in the mirror and saw I had a green afro and orange skin.

"Hermione you made me look like a tangerine."

"It suits you."

"Get it off."

"No."

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF." I cried running around in circles.

"Alright alright."

She changed me back.

"Thank you."

"Let's start on the charm."

"Alright."

That night I slipped into the dorms and crawled into bed with George and sighed. I was tired. It had been a long day and Hermione and I had spent the day since getting back from Hogsmeade making fake gold galleons that instead of having a serial number had the date and time of the next meeting instead. If our pockets were turned out then carrying a galleon wasn't at all suspicious.

"'Ry?"

"Yeah Georgie?"

"Stop thinking so much and go to sleep."

"Alright."

"Good."

He placed a kiss to my nose sleepily and then pulled me down into his arms and held me tight. I smiled and snuggled closer into his embrace. He smiled before I fell asleep.


End file.
